Luminescence
by Gunpowder Cookies
Summary: Under the moonlight may be commonly seen as a place for lovers, but its luminescence can help forge friendships too. Set directly after episode 7.


**AN: I'm a sucker for friendship fics.**

_**Disclaimer: Korra is owned by the magnificent trolls we refer to as Bryke.**_

* * *

"_Join me, Asami."_

_**Asami Sato is six years old and her mother yells at her to run for her life. The Agni Kai firebender stands just a few metres away, sending a flaming inferno towards the helpless young girl. She screams and attempts to cover her face with her arm, lowering her head. It's futile, but she's too terrified to run. She is paralyzed by her own helplessness, sweat soaking into her hair. Asami knows that she could and should run, but all those self-defence classes have deserted her.**_

_**Her mother's screams and the smell of burning flesh are enough to kickstart her, even though it feels as though her heart has been obliterated. Asami flees, down the corridor that is now up in flames. Sparks leap out and singe her black waves, smoke stings her eyes and adds to her tears. That shriek keeps playing on and on in her head, warping into a banshee-like sound. Her body feels like someone else's, her senses dulled.**_

_**She clumsily trips over her own feet, struggles to get back up. He's approaching, and this time there's no Mama to protect her. Asami squeezes her eyes shut, knowing what is coming.**_

_There's no fire_

_She opens her eyes and ends up looking into them._

_An eighteen year old Asami Sato raises a gloved hand to her chest. There's a nanosecond of dread._

_And then the electricity strikes and she screams in pain._

Her eyes shot open, terrified, before recognising her surroundings. Asami sat up and groaned, running a hand through her hair, before settling back down and tucking the sheets under her chin. She didn't want to go back to sleep – that would only bring back the dreams – but at the same time all she wanted was to sleep the night away so that she could say that it was yesterday that she electrocuted her own father.

Maybe it was? She didn't know what time it was.

It was too hot under the covers- much too hot. She kicked them away, shivering the moment they were gone. Nothing was right, not tonight.

Reluctantly, Asami slipped out of bed and soundlessly padded her way across the floor, trying to remember where the bathroom was.

Exiting her new room, she paused when she passed Korra's door. With everyone else's, there had been the sound of breathing (or snoring in Bolin's case) due to the walls being paper thin. But the avatar's room remained silence.

Laying a hand on the doorknob, Asami twisted it and opened the door just a crack to peer inside.

It was empty.

Eyes widening, she opened the door further and slipped inside. Naga stared vacantly at her, and the window was open. There didn't seem to be any signs of struggle. Asami made her way across the room, to the window, and looked out. Air Temple island was asleep.

* * *

A silvery tendril of water danced, performing a loop-de-loop then twirling. Korra absentmindedly bended it into the shape of a bird, then a star before allowing it to settle as a blob, casting the moonlight in kaleidoscope patterns.

"Can't sleep?

She started, turning to instinctively water whip whoever was behind her. When she recognised the face, she relaxed and let the water fall to the ground. "Asami. You surprised me there."

The other girl shrugged, sitting next to her. Korra had chosen a spot by the sea, her fur boots sitting at the side as she dipped her feet in the water. Asami followed suite, shivering despite herself.

"You cold?" Korra asked, noticing that the other girl was wearing nothing but a thin cotton nightdress. The black haired girl shook her head, but Korra removed her coat and draped it around her shoulders anyway.

Asami frowned, but hugged it to her anyway. "Aren't you cold?"

She shrugged. "I'm used to the cold. So, how did you get past the White Lotus guards?"

"How did you?" Asami giggled. Korra couldn't help but chuckle.

"I know, they're hardly the most attentive."

They settled into a comfortable silence before Korra looked up. "It's almost the full moon."

"It's pretty."

"Back at the South Pole, Katara would always take me out for training whenever there was a full moon. No matter how good I was at waterbending."

Asami nodded slowly. "Do you miss home?"

"Sometimes. I don't miss that compound at all. But I miss Katara and Mom and Dad." She looked up, and could swear that Asami's eyes were watery. Korra jumped, waving her hands around frantically. "I'm sorry! I mean I shouldn't- I should have- I forgot-

"Relax. I'm fine."

She looked at that face- that perfect, porcelain face, the kind smile despite tears. And guilt welled up in the pit of her stomach.

"Nonono, I'm sorry for not talking to you first and I'm sorry about your dad and I'm sorry for being so critical of you and I'm sorry for kissing Mako and-" Korra was on a roll, her voice growing louder and louder until Asami shoved a hand over her mouth.

"It's okay."

It was only then that the weight of what Korra had said came down upon her. "Even the Mako part?"

Asami tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "Bolin kind of let it slip a while ago."

Korra cursed. "Why are you taking it so coolly?"

"Because you just apologised."

There was a pause, excruciatingly long. "I've got to admit, I misjudged you."

Asami sighed, turning away. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not delighted. But you apologised. To me and Bolin. He really loves you, you know."

The avatar sighed, wriggling her toes in the water. "I…I've already got enough on my plate. Y'know, with Equalists left right and centre."

"Sorry for not believing you."

"S'okay."

Under the moonlight on Air Temple Island, Asami and Korra came to understand each other just a little better. A little. But it was a step forward nonetheless, despite the fact that comparatively few words were exchanged. It could even be called friendship.

* * *

**AN: I REGRET NOTHING.**


End file.
